


Сборник однострочников - 1

by Morgul



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>однострочники по заявкам с разных туров</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сборник однострочников - 1

**Фулгрим учится делать массаж и тренируется на Эйдолоне.**

\- Примарх, может быть хватит? Вы уже достигли полного совершенства в искусстве массажа! - раздался полузадушеный голос откуда-то снизу.  
\- Тут еще осталось "пиление" и "глубокое проминание".  
\- Не надо пиления! - застонал Эйдолон только что с трудом переживший "похлопывание" и панически заскреб руками, пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Тихо, ты мне текст руководства закрываешь! Что там дальше? "Поперек шейных мышц пилящим движением..."  
\- А!  
\- Вот черт! "...руки" Говорил же, не закрывай мне текст пальцами! Фабий! Фабий! - позвал Фулгрим пряча меч за спину, - Иди сюда скорее и нитки с иголкой прихвати.

 

**Фабий Байл и краска для волос.**

\- Нет, Фабий! Я категорически запрещаю дальнейшие опыты! Посмотри, что после твоей краски сделалось с Люцием!  
\- Но, примарх, зато какой интересный побочный эффект. Он теперь практически вечный! Я мог бы создать вам целую армию вечных воинов.  
\- Лысых, Фабий, вечных лысых воинов! Это просто ужасно с эстетической точки зрения! Лучше займись нужным делом, сделай мне новый клон Ферруса, а то последний опять... испортился.  
Лишь проводив примарха взглядом, Фабий позволил себе усмехнуться. С помощью его последнего опытного образца краски для волос, можно создать самовозрождающийся клон Ферруса. А что получится лысым - так можно же и парик нацепить.

 

**Ангрон/кто-то из братьев. Попытка признаться в чувствах.**

Все еще забрызганный кровью после боя, и даже местами дымящийся, Ангрон подошел к Лоргару и сунул ему в руки чей-то не слишком чисто ободранный череп.  
\- На! Это тебе! от трона... то есть от сердца отрываю! - пророкотал он, ухмыльнулся, неожиданно игриво подмигнул и удалился.  
\- С-с-сппасибо. - ответил Лоргар ему в спину, стараясь касаться подарка как можно меньшей поверхностью пальцев.  
И в наступившей почтительной тишине кто-то тихо и восхищенно прошептал: "Вот она, истинная любовь!"

 

**Третий легион собирается на Фандомную Битву. "Но чем же мы закроем низкий рейтинг?!"**

\- Да, я понимаю как вы рады что мы идем на ФБ.  
Фулгрим жестом призвал своих легионеров умерить овации.  
\- Но у нас с вами есть проблема. Чем мы закроем низкий рейтинг?  
Асартес переглянулись.  
\- Я предлагал Тарвицу записаться, но он сказал, что ему командная политика не нравится. - пожал плечами Эйдолон.  
\- Так не надо было ему сразу драбблы Фабия показывать! - фыркнул Марий, - Конечно он удрал!  
\- Кстати, Фабий - это мысль! - сказал Юлий, - Может быть он нам кого-нибудь клонирует? Какого-нибудь низкорейтингового крафтера, например?  
Фулгрим помрачнел.  
\- Не получаются у него пока клонированные крафтеры. Руки у них пока из ж... не из железа. И совсем уж низкорейтинговые. Если он и крафтить будет так же как и... В общем - это не вариант.  
Фулгрим оглядел своих легионеров, симулирующих глубокую задумчивость.  
\- Ладно, раз вы не в состоянии ничего придумать, видимо спасать положение придется мне. Уговорю моего брата Пертурабо построить нам парочку театров и модель Эйфелевой башни из спичек склеить.  
Фулгрим усмехнулся и подмигнул своей команде.  
\- Скажем ему по по кэпквоте взяли, а в деаноне пропишем как анонимного доброжелателя. В конце концов поспособствовать нашему успеху - большая честь для него.

 

**Феррус/Фулгрим. "Это древний терранский транспорт, называется велосипед. Хочешь, научу кататься?"**

\- Это древний терранский транспорт, называется велосипед. Хочешь, научу кататься?  
Фулгрим скривил губы и недоверчиво осмотрел странную конструкцию.  
\- Какой-то он неказистый. Не уверен, что на нем вообще можно передвигаться.  
\- Ты просто не пробовал, вот увидишь еще, как тебе понравится.  
Феррус подхватил Фулгрима под филейную часть и усадил на высокое кожаное сиденье.  
\- Ну, правда, здорово? - спросил он, похлопав Фулгима по ягодицам, - И можешь быть уверен, смотришься ты тут отлично. Теперь ты должен крутить педали, да, вон те штуковины внизу, а я буду тебя держать здесь.  
И для большей убедительности сжал расположенную под его руками часть Фулгрима чуть крепче.  
Тот порозовел лицом и заерзал на сиденье.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что этом транспорте так и ездили?  
\- Ну, по крайней мере с этого обычно начинали.  
\- Хм... Ну, раз так, что ж, давай попробуем. - ухмыльнулься Фулгрим, - может и вправду понравится.

 

**Ангрон. Говорить с гвоздями.**

\- Мерссский Император мерссского чшшшеловечессства. - шипение раздавалось прямо у Ангрона в голове, так где навечно засели Гвозди Мясника. - Он лишшшил нассс ссславной сссмерти. Рассстоптал нашшшу чесссть.  
\- Нет! Он мой отец! Я был нужен ему!  
Ангрон обхватил голову руками, словно это могло заглушить злобный голос.  
\- Отец дал мне воинов!  
\- Это не твои воины! Шшшш! Твои все мертвы. От них остались только чшшшерепа.  
Ангрон вздрогнул и сильнее сжал голову.  
\- Нет! Нет! Славный Император! Мы не причиним вреда Императору!  
Голос в его голове тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Мы его ненавидим. Навсссегда ненавидим! Мы пойдем к Кровавому Богу, он помошшшет, если мы ему принесссем его прелесссть.  
\- Какую прелесть? - простонал Ангрон, сопротивляться голосу гвоздей у него больше не было сил.  
\- Чшшшерепа. Шшш. Много-много чшшшерепов...

 

**Фулгрим/Феррус, секс по астропату.**

\- Трон Терры! Нельзя ли побыстрее?!  
Фулгрим с неудовольствием воззрился на взмыленного астропата.  
\- Я делаю все что могу! - отчаянно взмолился тот. - Образы очень нечеткие! Золотой феникс... Горящая руда в домне... Огромный железный корабль пронзающий черноту космоса...  
\- О, да! - Фулгрим закатил глаза и переступил с ноги на ногу. - Пусть пронзает!  
\- Так. Минуточку. От корабля отделяются две десантные капсулы. Две огромные десантные капсулы.  
Фулгрим удивленно уставился на астропата.  
\- Есть, господин! Примарх Феррус Манус сообщает вам, что снял ботинки!  
\- Да он что, издевается?! - взъярился Фулгрим. - Передай ему, чтобы немедленно скидывал свои пустотные щиты и переходил к ближнему бою! А не то золотой феникс выклюет ему руду и улетит рисовать акварелью Око Ужаса!  
Сжавшийся от страха астропат затряс головой и направил свое сознание в варп, который сейчас казался ему безопаснее неудовлетворенного примарха.  
\- Руда у него горит! - не унимался тот. - У всех руда горит! Так нечего до бесконечности пустотными щитами хлопать! А ботинки вообще мог бы не снимать.

 

**Примархи | Секс. Входит Секс. "У тебя я был месяц назад, у тебя - на прошлой неделе..."**

\- Привет ребята! Что, соскучились без Секса? Нет, я на минуточку. Привет, Коракс! Здорово, Хан! Леман, виделись уже! Нет, Фулгрим, давай не сегодня, нарисуй пока что-нибудь. Ну, не криви губы, завтра зайду. Привет, близнецы. Ух, шалуны! А это кто там в углу сидит в респираторе, такой бледный и мрачный? Тоже ваш брат? Впервые вижу. Познакомиться что ли... А, нет, не стоит. Какой-то он нездоровый на вид, вдруг заразный? Нет, Конрад, я не про тебя! Что ты сразу в депрессию? Ладно, все, я побежал. А то, вон, ваш папа идет, ругаться будет.


End file.
